


claws

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Simon is a werewolf....I was Turned the summer after my first year at Watford....I love being a were.
Series: smiling fate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	claws

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 3: Retellings

SIMON

I was Turned the summer after my first year at Watford.

It had followed me to the home, I think. It must’ve. I don’t know how it could’ve found me otherwise.

She bit me on my side, so it’s easy enough to hide. The home staff put it down to a dog attack, and it happened late enough in the summer my first shift was at Watford.

When I told the Mage, he went dead pale and made an expression like he’d bit into a lemon. I remember waiting anxiously in his office with my shirt half off, wondering if he was going to tell me I had to leave.

I almost cried when he told me I didn’t have to. There’s other magical creatures at Watford, so I wouldn’t be an exception. He told me-very sternly-not to tell anyone I didn’t trust absolutely, and I’d agreed. 

I was so grateful I would’ve agreed to anything. 

I spent that night running in the Woods. The Mage put a barrier spell around a chunk of it that didn’t have any colonies or dryads, and I spent the night running from wall to wall and sniffing everything I came across.

I think I ate a squirrel. When I woke up my mouth tasted like death and there was fur in my teeth.

I was also starkers. I had to track down the shreds of my clothes-thank magic I’d thought to bring a spare pair of pants. (I hadn’t expected the change to take over so quickly. I thought I’d have time to strip and stash my clothes away before.)

I’ve done that every month-sometimes twice a month-since then. The Mage picks me up around noon the day before the first full. (That’s another thing they don’t tell you-you change for three nights, not one.)

I love being a were. 

I didn’t think I would. I thought I’d hate it, being something inhuman. But I’m closer to the magic than ever, and I don’t even have to attempt spells to feel it. My senses are a lot better, too. I can hear and smell everything so much clearer-it’s saved my ass in more fights than I can count. (Because it’s happened a lot, not because I can’t count very high.)(I can count just fine.)

And then eighth year happens and everything goes to shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much trouble with this one (that's why it's so short). It took days for me to even decide what I wanted to retell, and days after that to start it, so.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
